


A Pirates Life for Me

by werewolfovensbystiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Mean Harry, Niam - Freeform, Pirates, Stealing, lots of cussing, small bit of niam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfovensbystiles/pseuds/werewolfovensbystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Captain Styles (and his crew) take over a British Captain's ship, only to find the Captain wasn't exactly what he originally thought him out to be (or, the AU where Harry is a ruthless pirate and he takes Louis, who he's had a little bit of history with, hostage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the picture of Harry with his earring and bandanna, which inspired this AU (and my death)
> 
> (Harry's going to be a meanie butt in the first part but it'll get better, he's just angry bc he lost his Boobear)
> 
>  
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR PART 2

  
Once upon a time there were two British ships with two separate Captain's and two separate crews. Captain Harry Styles manned one ship, and Captain Louis Tomlinson manned the other. They were the two best Captains in the world, and as an added bonus, they were in love. Both crews were all best friends, and they thought nothing could ever come between them. But the second Captain Nick Grimshaw came into the picture, the two lads felt like they were drifting apart. Grimshaw had caused an intentional rift between the two lovers. Harry was unaware that Grimshaw was the cause, to Louis irritation. Anyway, the king of England had sent Louis and his crew on a top secret mission, and when they didn't come back as soon as they had hoped, Grimshaw spread a tale of how they crashed, and perished.

~

Captain Styles was in his cabin, when his first mate Gemma burst into the small room.

"Harry, there's-"

"Gemma, how many times do I have to tell you it's Captain Styles, even to you." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes, he really wished that he hadn't let his older sister become part of his crew, she never listened to him. She even went as far as to dis-obeying him in front of the crew. After a few weeks, Harry had given up trying to control her in the slightest; she'd end up doing her own thing in the long-run anyway.  

" _Harold_ ," Gemma paused to glare at her younger brother, "Niall spotted a British ship on the horizon, what should we-”

Gemma was interrupted by a dark-haired lad running into the cabin. Harry nodded at him to speak.  

“Captain, the British ship turned it’s course around, and is now heading straight toward us, what do we do? It’s getting closer every minute.”

It didn’t even take a minute for Harry to decide what to do. He reached up and tightened his lucky bandanna on his head.

“Well Zayn, we fight.”

~

Captain Louis Tomlinson (Captain Tommo for short) was a fairly good natured fellow. He had his mind set on sailing the seas to discover the hidden treasures of the world for the rest of his life. What he didn’t have his mind set on, was discovering a pirate ship in the middle of the crystal blue ocean.

“Captain, what should we do?” His first mate Liam asked him.

Louis was looking through his telescope at the band of pirates.

“Hmmm. Let’s move in closer, then…we see what they do. If they fire the first shot, we fight back. If they don’t, we see what they’re doing.”

“But Captain, they’re _pirates_. And, if the stories are true, it’s...it’s Captain Styles’ ship.” Louis heart picked up a little at the mention of the name. 

“And…?”

“Captain Styles, the most ruthless pirate in all the world?”

“Yes, yes, I know that.” Louis was confused as to how Liam couldn't make the connection to their former friend, Harry Styles. Louis knew it was him, he was the only Captian Styles on this planet (that he knew of anyway). 

“Then...why aren’t you worried?”

“Liam, they’re just men. I’m pretty sure I can handle them.”

“Alright Captain. I’ll go alert the rest of the crew.” Captain Tommo might have lied a little about why he wasn’t worried. He was actually very curious, not just about pirates in general, but about Captain Styles himself, and why he became a pirate.

But, there was another reason why he wasn't afraid. He knew deep down, that Harry would never hurt him, or his crew, even if he had to.

Louis wished he could tell his crew this since they themselves couldn't make the connection, but every Captain has his secrets...right?

~

Harry stood at the front of his (stolen) ship with his telescope in hand. He had been watching the rival ship get closer with each passing minute.

The ship was so close that Harry could see the intricate designs on the sides and front of the ship, and they looked like they were made out of gold.

He smirked to himself.

“Captain! Are we looting the boat?” His blonde irish crew mate called down to him from the lookout tower.

“Yes. When I give the signal, I want you to attack, then grab everything expensive you can find. I’ll take the Captain hostage, demand a ransom, and we'll be on our merry way. If anyone gets in your way...kill them."

“Alrighty!” Niall nodded his head, then climbed down from the tower.

Harry started muttering to himself, counting back from 10 to 1. Once he hit one, he’d fire a single shot into the air, and his crew would be making their way onto the ship.

“Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one.”

Harry positioned his gun, and _bang!_

~

Louis was sitting in his cabin, when he heard a faint gunshot. He froze, and listened hard. There wasn't another sound, so he shrugged and went back to writing letters to send to his mother. (Which may have sounded a bit silly, but Louis loved his mom, and liked to catch up with her). 

Lous dropped his pen and as he was bending over to retrieve it, he head shouts, and more gunshots. Quickly, he pulled open the door and gasped. 

There were about 20 new men fighing his crisp and clean crew. He did a quick mental headcount and let out a small breath of relief when he noticed everyone was intact and alive.  

He took a few steps out, and froze. His best (and first) mate Liam was pinned to a wooden post by a slightly familiar blonde haired lad. He had the tip of a knife pressed to Liam's throat. Dashing out of his office, he approached the two lads. Maybe it was the way the shorter boy was standing, or the small bag of oats shoved in his back pocket, but with one glance at him, Louis recognized him, and he nearly gasped. 

"Niall...please put down the knife."

The blonde lad grew rigid, but didn't drop the knife. 

"Niall, you're hurting him. Don't you recognize who that is?" Niall gently shook his head, and Louis glanced at Liam who had tears in his eyes.

"Niall...it's-it's me. Liam." Liam whimpered out. 

 

Niall quickly dropped the knife and stumbled backwards. 

 

"L-Liam? L-Louis?"

 

"Yeah, hi." Liam mumbled.

 

"We thought...you were dead."

 

"We aren't, who told you that?"

 

"Captain Grimshaw...he said you guys died in a shipwreck."

 

"Why would he do that?" Liam wondered outloud.

 

"He wanted Harry to himself. If I was out of the picture then he'd have Harry..." Louis muttered, loud enough for the two to hear. 

 

Niall snorted. "Yeah, well, load of good that did him. Harry left the British fleet to bcome a pirate, he didn't like having reminders of you not there anymore. I joined him because...there were too many memories of you Liam, and I couldn't handle it. I-I thought you were really gone." Niall's eyes filled with tears, and Liam wrapped his arms around the shaking pirate. Louis started walking towards his cabin to give them some alone time.

 

~

 

Liam gently pushed Niall up against a wall outside of a small room. He placed each of his hands on the wall next to Nialls head; trapping him there. He nuzzled his head against Niall's shoulder, feeling his pants grow tighter.

 

"I missed you so much." Liam mumbled against Niall's skin.

 

"I missed you more."

 

Liam moved his lips against Niall's neck, and slowly kissed his way up the soft skin. He hovered his lips against Niall's, then gently kissed him. Niall let out a soft groan in the back of his throat.

 

~

 

Louis was upset. The second he got into his cabin, he took a seat in a chair to calm himself down. What he didn't notice, was there was another person in the room. As soon as Louis sat down, the door slammed shut. He jumped up, and was soon face-to-face with a certain curly haired pirate. It was Harry. 

 

Harry smiled, but it was a twisted smile that had fear building up in Louis' stomach. He slowly back Louis up againt a wall and pulled Louis off the ground by the top of hims shirt. Harry slammed Louis back against the wall, and moved his hand up to hold him by his neck. Louis was trying to swing at Harry, but he was quickly losing air supply. 

 

"So, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to hold a gun to your head for a ransom, and if I don't get the money by a certain time, I'll blow your head off. Got it?"

 

"Don't...you remember...who I-I...am?" Louis choked out, his small body shaking. 

 

"No, I'm pretty sure I'd remember a face as ugly as yours." Harry sneered out. 

 

That really, really hurt Louis. A small spark of anger ignited in Louis, and he lashed out, using all his energy to scratch Harry across the face. He hated hurting him, but Louis was beginning to grow dizzy from the lack of air. 

 

Harry let go, and Louis fell to the ground, gasping and coughing. 

 

"F-fuck."

         

"What the fuck you bastard." Harry spat. Louis tried crawling away, but Harry latched onto his ankle and with a swift yank, slid his body closer to him. 

 

"Fuck the ransom, I'm going to fucking kill you for that." He whipped out his gun and pointed it at Louis' face. Louis froze. He was going to die. Harry was actually going to kill him. 

"Harry...don't...it's me...Louis. Please don't." Louis begged. 

 

Harry looked confused. 

 

"You...aren't Louis. Louis is...he's..."

 

"Harry, I'm not dead! It's me!" 

 

"I don't believe you, therefore, you're mocking him. Fuck you." He hissed, and steadied the gun.

 

"Please Hazza, please don't. It's me, it's really me! You can look, I have all the same tatoos and everything, please don't-"

 

_Bang!_


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the end of the last chapter, we left off with Captain Styles and Captain Tommo stuck in the cabin together, and Louis begs Harry to believe him when he say's it's actually Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some things are about to go down if ya know what I mean ;-)

 

_Bang!_

 

All the sailors and pirates stopped fighting. Almost as if a spell had been broken, they looked around at each other, new recognition in their faces. 

 

"Is that...is that really you?"

 

"Oh my...you're alive!"

 

"That lying scumbag! You all were alive the whole time!"

 

~

 

A loud bang was the only possible thing that could break apart Liam and Niall's snogging session. 

 

"What was that?" Liam asked, his eyes wide.

 

"Oh god...that was Harry..."

 

Liam immediatly staightened up. "Where was he?"

 

"Well, we had a plan before we got on here. It was uhm, uh...," Niall wracked his brain for the plan that he seemed to have forgotten. "Oh! Harry was going to go take the Captain of this ship hostage, and if he didn't get the money for the ransom, he was going to...kill him..."

 

"You don't think..." Liam trailed off.

 

"I honestly don't know, but we should go check it out."

 

The two ran to the front of the cabin. Liam was about to bust the door open, when Niall guffawed. He slapped his hand over his mouth, trying desperatley to stop laughing.

 

"Mate, what are you doing?"

 

"Listen!" Niall shushed Liam.

 

A few seconds later, they heard two different distinct moans of pleasure.

 

 

"Louis please...yeah, right... _there_."  _  
_

 

"Oh God, gross!" Liam stumbled away from the door, glaring at Niall who was now on the floor clutching his stomach.

 

"Idiot." Liam mumbled, smiling fondly down at the irish lad.

 

~

 

**_(15 minutes before)_**  

 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the bullet to hit him. After waiting what seemed like forever, he opened one eye, then slowly opened the other. There was a clatter of the smoking gun hitting the ground, then a large body was almost catapulted into Louis. Louis froze in surprise, not sure what exactly was going on. Harry wrapped his bare arms around Louis, and buried his face into Louis chest. He started mumbling things, and Louis noticed his body was shaking, so Louis did what came natural to him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his forehead. After Harry had run out of tears, he untangled Louis arms from him, and started hitting Louis's chest 

 

"Harry, what the-"

 

"You fucking left me! You left when you promised you wouldn't!" 

 

"No, Harry you don't undertand I-"

 

"You left me you bastard! I hate you." Louis blinked in surprise. 

 

"W-what?"

 

"I-I...hate you." Harry looked confused as he said this. His eyes locked onto Louis lips, and he impulsively pushed Louis down and hastily crawled on top of him, licking his lips in the process. The leaned down and kissed the shocked lad.  Louis suddenly responded back, and harshly kissed Harry. Harry felt his pants grow tighter, so he rolled his hips on Louis', silently begging for him to fuck him. 

 

Harry began kissing Louis neck, sucking and biting his way down to his chest. Harry ripped open Louis shirt, and his lips found a nub, and began rolling it gently between his teeth. 

 

"Fuck, Harry..." Louis softly moaned at the new feeling. Louis reached his hands up and began to unbutton Harry's pants. Harry got up off of Louis and pulled down the rest of the material, throwing it against the locked door. Harry was already as hard as he could be, so Louis quickly scooted over and wrapped his lips around Harry's hard member. He looked up at Harry through his lashes, and started bobbing his head back and forth.

 

Harry tilted his head back, closing his eyes and moaning as Louis tongue darted out and licked his tip.

 

"Louis please...yeah, right... _there_."

 

~

 

After Harry had came in Louis mouth, he layed down on the floor next to the only boy he's ever loved. He propped his head up on his hand, leaning over to brush a few strands of hair out of Louis face.

 

'Why did you leave?"

 

"Harry, I didn't. Nick...he said that in hopes that I would be out of the way"

 

"But...why would he do that?"

 

"Harry, I'm not the only person who's head over heels in love with you."

 

Harry grinned.

 

"What?" Louis was confused.

 

"You still love me...don't you?"

 

"Of course! I never stopped."

 

"I love you Lou. So much."

 

"I love you to Harry."

 

~

 

THE END 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was that, I hope you all enjoyed this! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> ps. sorry if the brief smut sucked, I was rushed *sigh*


End file.
